The overall goal of this project is to improve the safety and efficacy of allogeneic and autologous hematopoietic transplantation for treatment of CML, and optimally integrate these modalities into the overall management of the disease. This will involve optimal integration of imatinib mesylate, optimizing the preparative regimen and evaluation of immunotherapy strategies to exploit graft-vs-leukemia effects (GVL), induce antigen specific immunotherapy and utilize suicidal lymphocytes to separate GVL from graft-vs-host disease (GVHD). The efficacy of imatinib mesylate to produce cytogenetic remissions allows reconsideration of the potential role of autologous hematopoietic transplantation in this disease. This project also represents the therapeutic extension of preclinical studies in projects 0021, 0022, and 0018 and an extension of clinical experience with imatinib mesylate in project 0020. Specific aims are the following: 1. Determine if sequential therapy using nonablative allogeneic transplant followed by post transplant imatinib mesylate and donor lymphocyte infusion can achieve molecular complete remission in patients with CML 2. Determine if high dose busulfan-cyclophosphamide and autologous marrow transplantation and post transplant imatinib mesylate can achieve molecular complete remission using marrow collected during cytogenetic remission 3. Determine if a) proteinase 3 derived PR1 vaccine or b) anti-PR1 cytotoxic lymphocytes can induce molecular remission in patients with detectable CML following autologous or allogeneic transplantation (translation from project 0021) 4. Determine if transplantation of selected CD34+ cells combined with thymidine kinase transduced T-lymphocytes can achieve engraftment without irreversible GVHD in patients with advanced myeloid malignancies (translation from project 0022) 5. Determine if nonablative allogeneic transplantation of selected CD34+ cells combined with anti-third party CTLs can achieve engraftment of haploidentical transplants without GVHD in patients with accelerated or blastic CML (translation from project 0018)